We investigated the in vitro and in vivo effect of phenylacetate (NaPA) on experimental malignant brain tumors. Phenylacetate is a nontoxic natural compound that induces maturation of malignant glial cells by depleting plasma glutamine and blocking metabolic pathways necessary for malignant growth. We showed that NaPA inhibits proliferation of tumor cells (in vitro and in vivo), is associated with profound cell maturation, and extends survival when given as a preventive or therapeutic treatment.